


Knitting.

by bend_me_shape_me



Series: one-word prompts [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sam Winchester Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/pseuds/bend_me_shape_me
Summary: I attackED you all and myself with fluff. Hope you liked it!My tumblr ❤





	Knitting.

“Do you want me to teach you how to do it?” Cas’ voice distracts Dean from his thoughts, he has barely understood what Cas has just told him. He shakes his head and look at his brother, who has an amused smile on his face. Dean realizes he probably was staring at Cas for too long.

“Um, what?” Sam snorts. Cas laughs softly too putting his project aside for a minute.

“I asked you if you wanted me to teach you how to knit Dean.” 

“Nah, Cas, it's okay, I think it would be too difficult for me.” Cas shrugs.

“I could teach you if you wanted to learn, I saw you watching me, I thought that you wanted to learn.”Dean blushes. He was staring yes, because he can't help it. Cas looks so relaxed, he is only wearing his white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, he looks at home, and it relaxes Dean. Cas looks focused, the tip of his tongue peaking out a little bit between his lips, he squints when he gets it wrong and his face relaxes again when he corrects his mistake. He found a pair of needles around the bunker and after buying wool of all the colours he could get at the store, and with the advantage of not needing to sleep, he dedicated himself to learn how to knit. He has made socks, jumpers, scarfs and a blanket for them, he is pretty good at it, getting better with each piece he makes, and he always looks so proud of himself when they praise or wear what he made.

So yeah, he was staring, but he isn't just going to say he was staring because he loves that domestic look on Cas. Or that he just enjoy having Cas here and being able to stare at him all he wants.

“Thank you, Cas. I was just trying to figure out what you were making for me.” He lies, Sam sends a glances his way, clearly not buying it. But Cas, god bless him, just smiles at him and take everything in his arms before heading to his room, saying something about it being a surprise and how he is not going to tell Dean.

Dean watches him go with a goofy smile on his face, he gots it bad for his dorky little angel. Sam clears his throat and Dean finally tears his gaze from the door. 

“Shut up, Sam.” He points a finger at him and Sam raises both his hands in surrender.

* * *

“Okay, okay, breathe Dean.” He tells himself, this is too difficult, no matter how many videos he has seen on youtube or for how long he has stared at Cas while he knitted, well not like that counts anyway, because he mostly stared at Cas’ face, not the way he moved the needles.” You can do this Winchester.” He looks at what he has made this dar and it's terrible, but he really wanted to try. He closes his eyes, breathing deeply, he can do this, he can knit a damn scarf for Cas, even if it takes him months.

He opens his eyes when he hears voices close to his door.

“I'm going to ask Dean, maybe he has seen them.” Dean quickly hides what he was making under his pillow and pulls the best innocent expression on his face he can. Cas knocks and enters when Dean tells him to come in.

“Hello Dean have you seen my spare pair of needles, I have been looking for them everywhere, I wanted to start something new, but they aren't in my bag.” When Dean took them he didn't expect Cas to notice they were gone so soon. He shakes his head. God, he feels awful, he doesn't want to lie to Cas, but he also wants to keep the needles and finish the scarf. Cas’ face falls a little.

“Okay Dean, I will keep searching, thank you.” He feels so bad, Cas turns around, making his way out of the room.

“Cas, wait!” He takes the scarf and the needles out from under the pillow. Cas stares, confused.” It was me, okay?” He blushes.

“ Why didn't you ask me?” The angel crosses his arms, but Dean knows him well enough to know he isn't mad at him.

“Because I wanted to surprise you! I wanted to make something for you, because you are always making nice stuff for me.” He laughs bitterly, showing his mess of scarf to Cas, it's blue, because he knows it's going to bring out Cas’ eyes.” But this isn't clearly my thing.” Cas just look at him and then he smiles that gummy smile that makes his nose wrinkle and makes Dean want to hug him and never let go.

“It isn't that bad, Dean.” Dean huffs and rolls his eyes.

“I don't understand why you like this so much.” He sighs defeated.” Maybe I'm just terrible at it.”Cas laughs softly shaking his head.

“I decided to learn because it's relaxing, this world, you humans, confuse me, everything goes too fast and it's great to take a minute to just stop thinking and breathe, do something calming and also when I knit I can make nice things for you. Everything I made when I started was terrible too, Dean, it takes time for things to go as well as we want them to go, rushing isn't good for anything.” Dean agrees with him.” Wait a minute.” He says, he leaves and comes back a few minutes later with his latest project, that now that Dean really looks at it looks like a green jumper. He gesture to Dean to make space for him on the bed and sits down next to him.” My offer to teach you is still on the table .” Dean nods.” Do you want to show me how you were doing it?” Dean nods again, getting to work under Cas’ attentive look. Cas suddenly gets closer and rests his head against Dean's shoulder, while he tells him what he was doing wrong, and before he can think twice Dean places a kiss on the top of his head before resting his own head over Cas. 

He thought he was going to be scared, nervous, this is a big step, are they ready to take their friendship further? He thinks about Cas’ words, they will take this slow so it will go fine, they are going to make this work. Cas’ hand touches his tight before giving him a light squeeze. He feels a calm he hasn't felt for a very long time, he feels warm, content, and by the little sigh Cas just let out he knows the angel feels the same.

* * *

A couple of weeks later Cas announces he is leaving for a walk, a not-really-perfect blue scarf around his neck. Sam stares amused at him.

“It's that scarf one of the first things you made?” Dean blushes he knows it isn't that good but he really made an effort. Cas shakes his head, he walks towards Dean and gives him a peck on the lips.

“Dean made it for me, and I love it.” He says happily. He leaves then, Dean smiles shyly, beaming at Cas’ praise and Sam is too busy processing what he just saw to comment on the scarf again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I attackED you all and myself with fluff. Hope you liked it! My tumblr ❤


End file.
